Never Before
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt has been injured during practice with the Cheerios. Blaine wants to do something special for him, especially now that they cannot go on the date they had planned together before.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

It was high time for another story **My Love** that belongs entirely to You. This one is between you and me. Nothing will ever be enough, but that will never stop me from giving you all I can. My Love. And yes, I really absolutely undoubtedly think loving you has done a lot of amazing things to me.

**Never Before  
><strong>

The air is clear and the sun warm and Kurt, is limping.

They are standing on the sidelines of the football field. It had been the first training outdoors for the season and the ground still especially hard, from the winter cold that has only very recently passed completely, has really not been an ally in this.

When he looks at Blaine, who is holding him steady, left arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt's training bag slung over one shoulder, he sees concern.

Reaching out and gently stroking along Blaine's right cheek with the back of the fingers of his left hand, Kurt sees how very much Blaine worries for his health when Blaine's eyes flicker up from his injured foot and find his.

"Hey, we both knew it was only a matter of time with me back on the Cheerios. Accidents happen."

Blaine gives only a weak smile in reply for a moment. Then, "I just really hate to see you hurt."

Kurt places his right hand in the back of Blaine's neck and with light pressure to it pulls him in for a soft kiss. "It is going to pass quick you'll see."

"Okay," Blaine replies, soft smile not entirely convincing to Kurt.

They had planned on going dancing together two days later, but that seems like a bit much now with Kurt's left ankle needing rest. So Blaine lies awake a little longer that night, trying to think of something amazing to do with Kurt, for Kurt, who is fighting so hard, every day, to be positive and happy.

xxxx

When Saturday night comes he surprises Kurt with a homemade meal at Kurt's house.

Just when Kurt thinks it can't get any better Blaine swoops him up in his arms.

"Blaine? What are you…," but Kurt is cut off by a kiss to his lips, and just when he is set down gently in the Hummels' backyard, Blaine still holding on to him so he does not topple over with one foot still injured, and about to catch his breath, it hitches all over again.

The first days of April have been surprisingly warm this year, and in the absence of cold winds and rain even the time the day drifts into night carries a warmth in it that is magnified a dozen times and more by Blaine's embrace tightening around Kurt.

Blaine's words engulf Kurt into even more warmth than his arms around him and his chest pressed against Kurt's back, Kurt resting comfortably, "I thought we could watch the stars, since we can't dance ourselves tonight."

"What happened?" Kurt asks, still staring at the blankets and candles in glass holders placed on the grass and all around the garden.

"Well, your dad helped with the candles and…," Blaine starts to explain, not really sure what to say, as Kurt turning in Blaine's arms, without ever fully breaking the embrace, gazes around the garden, taking in all he can without bursting with happiness.

"No. What did you do with the guy who was so bad at romance?" Kurt says, bright smile on his face.

Blaine smiles back, almost shyly, and without a word takes Kurt's hand, leading him over to where the blankets are spread in the center of the garden.

The candles are scattered all around them in their glass holders, on stones, the grass, around and between trees and bushes. Kurt feels like he has stepped into a fairy tale not his own backyard.

As they settle down on their backs, Kurt curled a little into Blaine's side, they face the open sky. It has been blue all of the last days, and only a little clouded at night, and so had given Blaine this idea in the first place. Blaine, lovingly running a hand through Kurt's hair, whispers "I think loving you has done a lot of amazing things to me."

Kurt lifts his head slowly from Blaine's chest, looks up at him and then they are, with Blaine leaning down a little, kissing again. Longer and deeper this time than before.

When they separate the clouds have almost all disappeared, and the stars seem to even shine brighter and clearer.

That night they claim two hours of happiness, so pure, back from a world that has given them so much grief and pain.

With the candles' flicker and flutter around them spending a warm glow that takes nothing from the twinkling and sparkling shimmer of the stars above, the warmth they carry in them for each other feels tangible in the clear night air of this early April day in a way in which it has never before.


End file.
